


Искрами, звездами

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Мадара в редкие моменты нежности любит целовать ее родинки, а Сакура, чтобы получить больше поцелуев в новогоднюю ночь, клеит на тело звездочки.





	Искрами, звездами

Зимой Сакура как никогда нуждается в тепле. Чтобы высунуть на улицу нос нужно надеть пару слоев одежды — от термобелья и до второго свитера. Голову спрятать в шапку, натянуть капюшон, завернуться в огромный розово-желтый шарф — иначе чуть ли не до обморожения. Это, учитывая, что меньше минус трех в Токио бывает редко, может, раз в пару десятилетий.  
  
Ей нужно тепло не только снаружи, но и внутри. Проблема в том, что Мадара не настолько тактильный, как хотелось бы. Ему что слова, что прикосновения — все как-то не вызывает энтузиазма.  
  
Но Сакура все равно прокрадывается каждый вечер ему под бок, забирается за спину и сидит, крепко обхватив руками-ногами. В такие моменты ей не нужны мешковатые теплые свитера горчично-желтых оттенков (ну, а что делать, если любимый цвет?) или двойная пара носков.  
  
Мадаре ничего не остается, как терпеть и изредка — очень-очень — заводить руку за спину и осторожно трепать Сакуру по плечу. Впрочем, не отвлекаясь от работы. Он строчит на клавиатуре так быстро, что ей даже иногда становится интересно — а сколько символов у него выходит в минуту? Но спросить каждый раз забывает.  
  
Друг к другу приходится привыкать заново, потому что общая однокомнатная квартира и двадцать четыре часа (это на абсолютный максимум) вместе накладывают отпечаток.  
  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — с искренностью в умильных глазах открещивается Сакура от стеклянных осколков на полу. Неудачно полезла в шкафчик за посудой.  
Мадара в ответ молчит, только ощупывает ее голову, плечи и руки — вдруг где тарелкой приложило или порезалась, когда пыталась собрать осколки?  
  
— Случайно, — с каменным лицом говорит Мадара, пряча взгляд за экраном ноутбука, когда Сакура встряхивает пустым альбомом. В нем должны были храниться фотографии, но хранились цветы. Пока их случайно не вытряхнули на пол и не выбросили в мусорное ведро.  
  
  
Чем дальше, тем проще, конечно. Сакура с трудом, но смиряется, что ели у них не будет — у Мадары аллергия на хвою, а купить искусственное дерево… это как есть  _резиновый_ рождественский пирог.  
  
Впрочем, ему тоже приходится идти на уступки — на стене висит электрическая гирлянда. Если выключить свет и включить ее, то комната сразу тонет в розово-желто-синих бликах.  
Поэтому наступающий праздник застает их не совсем врасплох. Дома, конечно, нет ни особой еды, ни украшений, но зато есть гирлянда. И полное ощущение того, что чудо сегодня пройдет мимо.  
  
Она смотрит на спину ожесточенно печатающего на клавиатуре ноутбука Мадары, поджимает колени к груди и натягивает на них подол свитера. Свитер нежно-желтый, невероятно мешковатый — в него могут поместиться и Мадара, и Сакура вдвоем — но и потрясающе теплый. И (это главное!) не колючий. К свободным и мягким свитерам она питает особую слабость.  
  
Но сейчас от холода не спасает это желтое чудо. Холод ведь внутри, а не снаружи.  
  
Сакура отлепляется от кровати и нарочно громко шаркает к окну — на самом деле, ее шаги не слышны, потому что двойной слой носков. За окном медленно и чудно падает крупный и пушистый снег. Хлопьями, как из пачки с сухими завтраками.  
  
Внизу, на улице, посреди людей, оживление, яркий свет вывесок, кто-то бегает с бенгальскими огнями — эти желтые и искрящие точки сложно спутать с чем-то другим — и даже небо становится не палево-серым, а загадочно-черным.  
Около окна еще холоднее, и Сакура задергивает плотные зеленые шторы, чтобы лишний раз не завидовать.  
  
Мадара занят, ему как всегда в самый неподходящий момент вручили какой-то отчет на просмотр, и занят он будет всю оставшуюся ночь, скорее всего.  
Она не пытается вытащить его из мира статистики и информационных технологий в реальный, грустно-праздничный. Бесполезно. Работа — это важно. Даже трогать не смей, когда я занят. Для него праздники — это проблемы, проблемы и еще раз проблемы.  
  
Сакура вздыхает и щелкает выключателем гирлянды.  
  
Комнату заливают синие отблески, перетекающие в желтый, рассыпающиеся по потолку и полу цельной мозаикой, распадающиеся почти тут же на отдельные элементы.  
Она садится на пол, обжигаясь прохладцей, и смотрит в потолок, подтянув ноги к груди.  
Там — ярко и хоть немного, но  _празднично_.  
  
Сакура бесшумно вздыхает. Но вдруг вспоминает о крохотной коробочке со звездочками-блестками в своей косметичке — купила недавно и с далеко идущими планами.  
  
Мадара достаточно скуп на эмоции и прикосновения. В его редкие приступы нежности, под которые Сакура попадает с удовольствием, он целует ее родинки. Осторожно спускает с плеч лямки белья, касается губами так, что ей, обычно, после этого хочется выпить пару литров ледяной воды.  
  
Но, что обидно, родинки немногочисленные. Поцелуев категорически не хватает. Для этого и блестки.  
  
Сакура смотрит в сторону напряженного — видимо опять что-то не сходится — Мадары и подползает к небольшому столу, на котором, обычно, у них складировались книги, тетради, листы бумаги (в основном, все ее). Косметичка валяется там, между какими-то замусоленными конспектами и парой методичек. Пальцы ловят нежно-розовый лаковый бок.  
Вытряхивая редкоиспользуемые вещи из косметички, Сакура находит круглую и прозрачную коробочку на самом дне, под тонкой полоской палетки теней.  
  
Мадара не замечает, что она исчезает из комнаты, даже головой не ведет.  
  
  
Сакура запирается в туалете — там лучше освещение, и снимает свитер. Голова становится похожей на розовый одуванчик. Приходится недовольно приглаживать вспушившиеся пряди.  
  
Под свитером тонкая майка — болтается на тонких лямках, тоже великовата. Сакура вертит в пальцах коробочку, откручивает. Пусть будет хоть намек на новогоднее настроение.  
  
Блестящие крохотные звездочки к коже прикрепляются с помощью специального клея. Сакура держит в руке маленький тюбик, оставляет на бледных ключицах несколько капель и прикладывает звездочки поверх. Они охотно пристают, вплавляются в кожу и искрят на свету.  
  
Сакура оставляет еще несколько желто-звездочных следов на шее, на левом плече, на грудной клетке и смотрит задумчиво, склонив голову. Улыбается, когда замечает, что звездочки при движении красиво мерцают.  
  
Дверь сзади плавно открывается.  
  
— Ты уже собираешься? — Мадара, держащий в одной руке ноутбук и смотрящий в экран, спрашивает без отрыва от работы.  
— Куда? — опешившая Сакура прижимает к себе теплую ткань свитера, машинально закрываясь.  
  
Темный и недовольный взгляд, каким-то чудом оторвавшийся от экрана, проходится по ней остро.  
  
— Мы собирались праздновать у твоей подруги, Ино. Она тебя пригласила, — Мадара захлопывает ноутбук с раздражением. — Ты забыла?  
— Возможно. Я этого не помню, — бормочет Сакура, усиленно вспоминая, когда же это Ино приглашала ее встречать с ней и остальными  
— Хорошо, что она продублировала предложение мне, — Мадара усмехается, но сквозь его напускную бодрость проглядывается безнадежная усталость. — Я принесу тебе платье, ты быстро оденешься…  
— Так, с чего такая забота? — Сакура задумчиво щурится, неловко поводя голыми локтями. — Ты все-таки добрался до моей орхидеи?   
  
Он закатывает глаза к потолку и с каменным лицом выходит наружу. Она не успевает натянуть свитер обратно, как Мадара возвращается, все еще держа в одной руке ноутбук, а во второй прозрачный пластиковый чехол с чем-то нежно-персиковым.  
  
— У меня такого не было, — замечает Сакура, косясь на предложенный наряд.  
— Естественно. Я только вчера его купил, — Мадара кладет чехол на стиральную машинку и жестом показывает, что уходит.  
  
Вот почему он задержался вчера… Она готова прослезиться от такой предусмотрительности.  
  
  
Платье держится на ней только из-за тонких бретелей, мерцает и переливается бисерной вышивкой, а кружевной и мягкий подол колышется от каждого движения. Сакура пробует в нем покрутиться — оборачивается вокруг своей оси не больше двух раз и ударяется бедром об стиральную машинку. Эксперименты решено оставить на потом.  
  
Мадара снаружи ждет ее одетым и показательно равнодушным. Сакура подвисает, разглядывая его лицо, узкое, с хитрым разрезом чернющих глаз, с тонко вылепленными чертами лица, с прихотливо поджатыми губами…  
Безучастный взгляд меняется, когда падает на ее тело. Мадара подходит к ней ближе, вкрадчиво обходит по кругу и касается ее ключицы, не прикрытой тканью, большим пальцем.  
  
—  _Это_ _что_? — спрашивает он, непонимающе хмурясь.  
— Звездочка, — Сакура пожимает плечами и шлепает его по руке. — Так, не отковыривай! Их не так-то просто клеить…  
  
Мадара руку никуда не убирает, наоборот, ведет пальцем дальше, смотря на налипшие на ее кожу звездочки из-под полуопущенных век. Это невесомо, почти щекотно. Теплые прикосновения очерчивают и замыкают треугольник.  
  
Сакура стоит, не шевелясь, и боится спугнуть. Редкая тень нежности в черных и обычно непроницаемых, как затонированное стекло машины, глазах легко пропадает.  
Ей впервые за этот вечер тепло и внутри.  
  
Мадара гладит кончиками пальцев звездочки на ее коже. От этих прикосновений Сакура оплывает, как край восковой свечи, прямо ему в руки и недолго стоит, прижавшись к нему крепко-крепко.  
Он поглаживает ее между лопаток, изредка поддевает большим пальцем бретельку от платья. Это уже слишком, поэтому Сакура отлепляется от Мадары и поправляет эту самую лямку, сползшую с плеча.  
  
— Может, никуда не пойдем? — осторожно шепчет она и берет его руку обеими ладошками. Рука у него тяжелая и горячая. Сакура вкрадчиво поглаживает ее по тыльной стороне, исследуя на ощупь изгибы взбухших вен.  
— Мне показалось, что ты хочешь праздновать, — неумолимо замечает Мадара, не отрывая взгляда от блесток на ее теле.  
  
Сакура неуверенно поводит плечами, исподтишка наблюдая, как его взгляд тяжелеет.  
  
— У нас есть шампанское, — она опускает ресницы, пряча хитрость под веками, и подходит на крохотный шажок ближе. — А еще есть гирлянда. Мы можем позвонить и все отменить…  
  
Мадара ненавязчиво высвобождает руку и вместо того, чтобы сказать свое категоричное «нет», приобнимает Сакуру за плечи.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет ей в макушку.  
  
Сакура радуется крохотной победе, улыбается, ткнувшись лбом в его грудь.  
  
  
— Т-так, но я не это имела в виду! — содрогается она, когда его пальцы спускают бретельки с плеч. Они виснут на локтях, вместе с ними виснет и платье.  
  
Шершавые губы накрывают звездочку чуть повыше предполагаемой ложбинки между грудями.  
  
— Тихо. Я очень занят, — усмехается он ей в ключицы и целует еще одну звездочку, — очень важным делом сейчас.  
  
Сакура всхлипывает, когда на пути его губ оказывается настоящая родинка. От такого прикосновения по телу растекается тепло, журчит внутри вместе с бегущей по венам кровью. Глаза закатываются.  
  
— Я сейчас упаду, — тихо постанывает она, когда губы оказываются на шее и чувствительно прихватывают кожу.  
— Падай, — предлагает с охотой Мадара и поднимает голову.  
  
Сакура соприкасается с ним лбом, рвано дышит в чужие приоткрытые губы и краснеет. Заставляет себя опомниться, осторожно возвращает бретели на плечи. Мадара закатывает глаза.  
  
— Еще час, — замечает он будто невзначай.  
— Потом время не кончится, — Сакура смеется ему в лицо и обнимает за плечи. — У нас много дел! Нам нужно найти бокалы, штопор, пульт от телевизора!..  
  
Мадара смеется и опускает голову — опять на ключицы. Она ежится, неловко улыбается и щекочет коротко стриженный затылок пальцами.  
С ним сегодня что-то не так.  
  
  
Бокалы они находят быстро. Штопор, оказывается, для такой пробки и не нужен — ее можно открыть руками. С пультом для телевизора — тонкой и безумно дорогой плазмы, разместившейся на стене напротив кровати — сложнее. Мадара предлагает альтернативу: свой ноутбук.  
  
Вообще, у них есть стол (на нем все еще бумажная гора) и еще один, на кухне. Но Сакура включает гирлянду и вместо того, чтобы убирать свои конспекты куда-нибудь с рабочей поверхности, пританцовывает под музыку. Музыку ей обеспечивает телефон.  
  
Мадара смотрит на это непотребство, как на детскую забаву, со снисходительностью, но все же поддается, когда Сакура прислоняется щекой к его груди (до плеча она не дотягивается) и обнимает за плечи. Он ненавидит танцевать, Сакура знает, но отказать себе в маленькой шалости не может. Медленный танец — сплетение рук, отсутствие расстояния между телами — длится недолго. Потому что начался на середине песни.  
  
Ей мало, но Мадара непреклонен. До двенадцати часов всего шесть минут.  
  
  
Прямая трансляция с обратным отсчетом включается только со второго раза. Мадара не ругается, но недоволен. Сакура фыркает, прижимается к его теплому боку. Почему-то они выбирают пол, а не кровать.  
  
Так даже лучше.  
  
Сакура подставляет ладони цветным пятнам и улыбается. Последние минуты уходящего года теплые и такие приятные. Мадара не занят (ну только если шампанским), сидит рядом и даже не обновляет почту каждые двадцать секунд.  
  
Наконец, пробка вылетает из темно-зеленого горлышка бутылки, обвернутого золотистой фольгой. Брызги попадают на экран ноутбука. Мадара не обращает на это внимания. Осталась какая-то минута с парой секунд.  
  
Сакура подставляет бокал, держа его в пальцах осторожно. Он такой хрупкий, что, кажется, надави — рассыплется тонкими осколками.  
Белая пена шампанского сходит неохотно, но опадает ровно в тот момент, когда на экране вспыхивает праздничное «12».  
  
«11».  
  
Бокалы с дрожащим звоном соприкасаются боками.  
  
«9».  
  
Сакура морщится от пузырьков, бьющих прямо в голову, но пьет.  
  
«4».  
  
Остается совсем чуть-чуть — блестящая золотистая лужица на самом дне.  
  
 _«1»._  
  
Последняя капля соскальзывает с края.  
Сакура покашливает, облизывает губы и ставит бокал около бедра. Мадара гладит ее плечо и притягивает к себе совсем близко. Она опускает голову ему на колени, закрывает глаза и улыбается, чувствуя, как его пальцы перебирают ее волосы.  
Сквозь веки просачиваются цветные пятна. Розово-сине-желтые. Красиво.  
  
— Что ты загадала? — максимально равнодушным тоном интересуется Мадара, ведет ладонью от затылка и до точки между лопаток, щекочет нарочно.  
— Ничего, — Сакура приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на него снизу-вверх. — У меня все есть. А ты?  
— Получить свой подарок, — он мастерски подделывает мрачный и тяжелый тон, нависает над ней опасно, но чтобы не очень-то входить в роль, дает свободу усмешке.  
  
Ощущая, как его пальцы ползут от родинки, расположившейся на стыке шеи и плеча, к бретельке платья и стягивают ее вниз, Сакура закатывает глаза.  
  
— Просто признайся, ты подарил мне платье, чтобы потом его с меня снять, — ворчливо фыркает она ему в лицо, но на поцелуй отвечает с энтузиазмом.  
— Как иначе? — он приподнимает ее голову, подкладывая ладонь под затылок, чтобы было удобнее.  
  
Сакура закатывает глаза — то ли от удовольствия, то ли от скептицизма — и все-таки позволяет второй бретельке исчезнуть с плеча.


End file.
